


Mac gets Punished

by deaddemonbunny



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bondage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddemonbunny/pseuds/deaddemonbunny
Summary: Dennis doesn't have to have a reason. Dennis is the golden god. All will bow before the golden god. Do not reject him. The golden god will not take no for an answer.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Frank Reynolds, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Frank Reynolds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mac gets Punished

**Author's Note:**

> VERY EXPLICIT SEX NEVER SORRY BITCH LOL

Mac busted into Charlie's apartment, shutting the door quickly behind him and exclaiming, "Ohhhh Charlie Charlie I am FREAKING out bro. Dude… I need your help man. Theres some weird shit going on and Dennis won't-" Mac stopped entirely in his tracks, turning from locking the door to seeing Charlie and Frank both almost entirely naked on their couch, toasted out of their minds, porn blaring on the TV. "He won't…answer.. uh… wow. Holy shit. Its fucked up in here. What the fuck are you two doing?" He squinted, the smoke in the room clouded the dim lighting and the tv flashed with girls rubbing soap all over their bodies, making out with one another and feeling up each other's breasts. There were 30 or more cans scattered all around the room, some crumpled some knocked over. Frank's glue two foot bong sat in the middle of the table next to a rolled up bag filled with marijuana. Frank was in only his underwear and had his bare feet propped up on the table, bottle in hand with his head leaned back. Charlie was beside him, dressed in a raggedy old pair of black briefs with his arms draped at his sides. He recognized Mac's presence very late and began to cat-call him excitedly, not at all acknowledging Mac's worry, "heyyyy ohh! its mac! Whats uuuuup owoooohh... yeah baby how you doin!" Charlie slurred out, clearly fucked up on a whole lot of something; definitely not just weed and beer. There were quite a few pill bottles on the table, small little dime bags filled with tiny little colorful tablets and pills. An ashtray filled with blunt filters and cigarette butts, some even half smoked or stubbed out before their time, sat beside the bong and between the pills. Mac leaned over the table, stepping in front of the TV and getting a collective frustrated groan from the men in front of him. "Yo get the fuck outta the way bitch," Frank snapped, gesturing Mac away and sloshing a little beer onto himself.   
Mac picked up a baggy and stepped to the side, examining the colorful tablets inside. They were shaped like little cartoon characters and Mario style mushrooms in an array of colors. "Seriously, what the hell have you guys been doing?!" He made a disgruntled face at them, but still received no viable response as the two were back to watching the TV. "What is this exactly? Is this MDMA? And you didnt even invite me?" Mac scoffed, throwing his hands out at his sides. He again got no response, but Charlie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.   
"Fine, whatever. I'm taking one. Fuck you guys." He snapped the bag open and reached inside, grabbing a green mushroom and a Hello Kitty, seeming to briefly have forgotten all his problems in his one track mind. He stared at the two tableta in his palm for a moment before he tossed them in his mouth and chewed them up. They had an odd aftertaste but the flavors were green apple and strawberry.   
Frank looked at Mac now and got up from his seat, snatching the bag back. "How many did you take? You better not do more of my drugs Mac. I already cut Charlie off. He's a garbage disposal."   
"Oh yeah i know that, Frank. Don't get me started on how well I know that. I only took one, I told you." Mac lied effortlessly, crossed his arms and went across the room to the cooler on the other side. It was open and the lid rested on the ground beside it. Inside, half melted ice, 6 bottles of beer, and two cans of some random gas station 40oz. He grabbed a 40 and picked the lid off the ground, which he secured back on the cooler. Mac sighed and shook his head, figuring now his earlier problem could easily wait. They wouldn't be able to help him anyway, they were way too fucked up. He cracked the can open and sipped it, watching the TV for a moment as the two girls rubbed their soapy breasts together and started to tongue one another.   
Frank grinned and chugged the rest of his beer before pitching the bottle out the open window to his left, into the alleyway to shatter below.  
The girls were getting real riled up now, one of them starting to eat the other one out, playing up the moans for the camera. "Aww that's good shit right there." Frank laughed, making monkey noises which Charlie immediately joined in on with much excitement.  
Frank clearly had begun to get an erection from the film they had on and Charlie seemed uncaring towards it, even had his own tent beginning. They had done this before. Mac watched them both now, both of them too focused to acknowledge his prying eyes. He bit the inside of his lip and took another, longer, sip of his drink as he acknowledged the arousal. He swallowed thickly, then began to feel his head starting to spin. Mac breathed out a harsh sigh and put his hand on his head for a moment. Something felt odd in the air, a shift of vibration, then the lights were all off and the TV went black with a deep, electric click. The room was dead silent only for a moment before a collective angry groan from all of them. People in other parts of the building could be heard yelling in other languages, some stomping through the halls, cursing one another out in argument over rent payment.  
The tablets he took started to sink in as he listened to squabble around him. It dimmed out slowly to a light hum and his head grew cloudy, eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness. Mac leaned over with his hands on his knees while Charlie and Frank began complaining about the shit electricity and the awful landlord. They complained for awhile, but Mac only tuned in towards the end. "...fuuuuuck," Charlie groaned, "It could be like an hour before that dumbass gets this shit back on…"   
They both paused for a moment, but Mac decided to speak up, "Ahhh fuck man i gotta sit the fuck down. That shit is hitting me hard bro." Mac slipped in between them and set his drink on the coffee table by the bong. He exhaled and leaned his head back, but couldn't stay still. He started to sweat profusely and his heart started racing faster. "Oh… oh fuck its so hot… and I can't see anything at all in here…" Mac groaned, looking to the windows which provided only dimness from the sliver of moon in the sky against the darkness of the brick building next door. "Shit, is this why you guys were almost naked?!?!? God! Its so hot in here… these pills man what the hell are these…"   
"You didn't even ask before you took 'em, idiot." Frank slurred and laughed, smacking Mac on his bare side.   
"Ooohhhhh these pills Mac… oh, these pills. My good man… Get ready." Charlie started to cackle crazily and Mac just stared at him in the dull light, confused out of his mind.   
Mac shook his head, "Charlie… dude, thats not gonna help me at all! Those words are nothing Charlie! They have nothing… shit, it's so hot!" Mac quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, exposing his smooth thick thighs and his little chubby tummy,, soft and gentle in his grungy, dirty way. "Frank come on what the fuck? You wont tell me now?" He pressed forward, but his questions remained unanswered and it would probably stay that way. Mac shifted his pants down his thin hips, wiggling back and forth to try and escape them faster. He kicked the pants off with his shoes and then tore the tank top over his head, disheveling all of his hair into his face. Mac's breathing was a little heavy as he leaned back, exposing his sleek form entirely to the cold air now. He needed to be as cool as possible. He needed release as he felt confined and riled up by the unseen force of the pills he took. Charlie was back to laughing when Mac yelped and scooted himself up against Charlie's side, their bodies pressed together.   
"Woah! Frank, you animal man, watch where you're putting your hands, dude!" Mac panicked, but he could feel his dick twitch alive in his underwear from the inner thigh caress alone. He felt another hand on his thigh, but this time it was Charlie's. "What the fuck are you-" Charlie interrupted him, "Mac.. You know it dont you? You brought the darkness… he's here for you Mac! Hes here!!! the night maaaaaaan cometh…hahaha.." Charlie's voice grew into a wicked cackle, crazed and feral. Mac made a face and looked over at Frank who had started escalating monkey sounds behind him, which turned to growls and barks, sort of. Mac glanced back and forth between Charlie and Frank, physically repulsed by their animalistic display. His mouth was quickly covered with a clothing article and tied tightly around the back of his neck. Mac exclaimed in surprise, but as he reached up to pull the fabric from his mouth, he was pushed down flat onto the couch and pinned down with Frank's knees on his shoulders. Charlie pinned his wrists down at his sides and leaned over Mac, "Ohhh if you thought you were in danger before Mister… You've got a storm coming." He chuckled menacingly and leaned his head back to yell. "Grab him Frank!" He jumped up really quickly and shoved Mac's legs onto the couch. Charlie straddled Mac's hips and pinned his arms under his hands.. Mac panicked and wriggled but he really wasn't stronger than Charlie and the both of them together had really caught him off guard. He was staring up at them in the darkness of the room, Frank's erection could be felt against his face through the boxers. He had the overwhelming smell of alcohol on his underwear as if he had spilled beer on them, which was probably true. The smell of musk could be faintly detected underneath, Mac was thankful for the alcohol. Frank reached down and pulled the fabric from his mouth and up over his eyes, giving him the ability to speak. "You fuck wads! Let me go right now!" His voice was cracking as he yelled.   
"Aw, Frank come on, why'd you take the gag off?? This bitch'll never stop yapping!"   
"Charlie, Charlie… shut up, I GOT this, I got this. I promise, just trust me.." Frank slurred out, grunting over Mac as he slips out his leaking dick from his underwear in seconds and it hovers right over Mac's face. The bare length presses against the side of his face now and Mac flinches and yells out in surprise. "What the fuck you shithead! You better let me g-" Frank grabbed his chin and pulled his head up, pushing his hard length into Mac's mouth. Mac started to squirm and try to pull his head away, but Frank was crouched on top of him like a demon gargoyle and wouldn't let him go. Charlie hummed and nodded to himself, "well that works. At least the bitch aint bitchin!" He and Frank laughed in unison, thoroughly enjoying themselves while Charlie grabbed Mac's wrists and straddled Mac's thighs for now on the couch. "Ohhhh oh you know Mac i know something about youUuU that you dont think i know. Dennis~!" Charlie called put the name in a sing-song voice.   
"You know I hadnt planned for the power outage… but ooooh baby it just played in all too good."   
Charlie smirked and felt Mac tense up between them at the sound of Dennis' voice, "Ah Mac… To think I would find you here… well actually i knew you would be here, but thats besides the point. You look like youre in a bit of a situation here." Dennis snidely remarked as he stepped closer.   
Frank was thrusting into Mac's mouth now as Mac groaned and wriggled for escape. Frank still gripped his jaw tight between his thick fingers, keeping Mac from really biting down in the slightest.   
Mac made an angry sound and zquirmed under the force and scrutiny. He could feel his dick aching between his legs and even though they were forcing him into this, he didn't want to fight it. He found himself looking forward to the strange things they might do to him, even as he feared it. Dennis leaned over top of Mac and reached down between him and Charlie, then grabbed the briefs Mac wore and yanked them down, exposing a rather risque, feminine item beneath. A lacy black thong. "And there it is ladies and gentlemen…. Fellows and lads… this boy is a BITCH!!" Dennis yelled, smacking Mac's hard dick that strained the fabric of the thong. "This is nothing.. Why did you think this would do anything? Who was this even for, Mac? You have a little boyfriend or something?"   
Mac moaned around the length in his mouth and whined and he felt Dennis slide his fingers possesively down his body. "I brought something good, something that will help these poor starved animals get the meat they deserve," Dennis chuckled deeply, "Lights or no, it will make no difference. I mean, aside from the fact that youre lucky i dont have night vision recording. Though. It would be good to have some photographic evidence… for humiliation purposes, I think the act alone will be enough." He turned away and then spoke in a low voice. "Finish inside and I'll take over."   
Frank huffed and growled, "You dont gotta tell me twice." Charlie still held Mac's wrists, encouraging Frank and getting each other riled up further. Dennis walked to the left side of the couchbed and opened the minifridge, which was dark too, but still cold, and grabbed out a beer. He cracked it open and chugged half of it with vigorous grunting as his background noise. Frank groaned and pulled himself closer before releasing into Mac's throat without warning. He gripped Mac hair and held him close even as he began to cough and sputter a little, semen dripped from the corner of his mouth and down his chin, but he did not release him until the orgasm was over. Mac pulled his head away and started coughing, trying to get it out from his throat, but he swallowed most of it already.  
"Mac Mac Mac… you really dont know the trouble youre in." Dennis purred, finishing his beer and pitching it out the window. Glass could be heard shattering against the brick wall and clattering to the concrete below, cats scrambled, surprised meows echoing in the alley.   
The lights in the apartment shuddered back on, flickering for a moment before staying solid again. The TV clicked alive and picked up where the video have left off after a few moments of processing, the sound of girls moaning and mediocre background music returned. Dennis smirked now, looking down at the mess Frank had made and shaking his head. "Wow, Frank, you know, we really need to make it messier. Not nearly enough shame on this little pussy bitch." .   
"Oh, what, you don't think he's fucked up having to swallow all that?!??!" Frank yelled and looked down at Mac, who was still coughing a little and trying to pulling himself away from Frank's dick resting on his face.   
Dennis smiled down from his high horse, shaking his head, "Oh, I'm sure he's very upset, but I think more damage needs to be done." He stepped back and picked up his bag from where he'd left it, unzipping the large pouch and reaching inside to remove a long ravelled up black rope.   
"Stand him up, Charlie." Dennis demanded.   
Frank lifted his weight from Mac's shoulders and Mac was quickly yanked up and forced to stand on his wobbly feet. Mac looked up at Dennis and glared, "You mother fucker…" Mac panted softly, his world was spinning and he could feel his dick poking out the side of the fragile, skimpy underwear. Dennis grabbed Mac's wrists from Charlie and bonded them together with the rope, he tied them behind Mac's back and pushed him forward a bit toward the couch. Frank sat with his legs spread on the couch and Charlie stood beside Mac as Dennis shoved him to his knees. Dennis gripped the few feet of rope that were not tied around Mac's wrists and used it to maneuver him and keep Mac upright. He squatted down next to Mac and forced him to look at his face, "you've played your last prank Mac. I told you i would get you back." Dennis touched his face and pushed Mac's hair from his eyes, hovering close enough to Mac that advantage was taken. Mac spit into Dennis' face, causing the room to be silent. Dennis scoffed and wiped his face off immediately with his shirt, making a face of disgust. "You mother fucker!"   
"Hahah.. Ya got Daddy's cum on ur face Dennis." Mac rasped out and coughed a bit at the end. Charlie and Frank gasped and laughed at Dennis, the victim in this moment, gesturing at him and wheezing in their hazy drug fueled state.   
"ENOUGH!!" He screamed and the room fell silent again. Dennis looked down at where Mac was knelt and tied up and he smirked wide. "Alright… Charlie, go ahead, get ROWDY with this bitch!!" He smacked Mac upside the head and then kicked Mac to the ground, before handing the rope off to Frank. "Go wild." He snarled like a beast and went back to his bag.

Frank yanked Mac up and yelled at him, "On your knees whore!" He cackled and drug Mac into position, smacking his ass and thighs. "Charlie, you gotta toss me that shit! Toss it to me!"   
Charlie looked around and examined the table, "what? You talking about these? You gotta be more specific. Youre really not specific at all. You want drugs?"   
The two of them started to bicker mindlessly over what Frank wanted, leaving Mac exposed on his knees, sweating and uncomfortable.   
Mac was so fucking high he knew there would be no way to get himself free. He groaned and his cheek was pressed flat against the dirty carpet floor. Mac could only see Dennis' shoes and all the way up to his hips, still watching as he walked closer. The sound of playful arguing was distant noise as Dennis slowly knelt down beside Mac and put something in front of his face. Mac's eyes adjusted while Dennis began to speak softly against his ear. "Now you probably know what this is… but im gonna explain it. Im gonna put this inside you. Cause youre my little bitch… And then im gonna turn it on and im gonna torment you. Im gonna let Frank and Charlie rail you and then ill take you personally through a new little kind of hell, you see? I know youre gonna love it." Dennis kissed the side of Mac's face and patted his shoulder before he reached back and pushed a cold, wet, thickness into his ass, startling Mac and making him whine in surprise. He pushed it in all the way and kept pushing until his entire finger was deep within, pressing the bullet as far as it could go. Dennis pulled his finger out and wiped it on the side of his jeans, then stuck his hand in his back pocket. He pulled out a remote and put it in front of Mac's face for only a moment before he reached back to pull his phone from his pocket. He opened his camera and started to record. "Perfect timing for the lights to come back on, huh? Camera adds 10 pounds chubby bunny..." Dennis growled, holding the phone in close enough range to catch the facial expression on Mac's face when he hit the power button on the remote. His face was flushed red and his heart was racing. Mac couldn't contain a moan from spilling out as the bullet buzzed against his prostate where Dennis had pushed it.   
"Alright alright!" Charlie yelled, "Now get the fuck outta here man! Come on! You cant fuck with a man's meat!!" He barked and snapped at Dennis before laughing crazily. He put his hands on Mac's lower back and looked up at Frank on the couch, sitting back, cracking open a bag of chips. Charlie smacked at Mac's ass and yanked the rope a little, really starting to get into it now. Dennis tossed a bottle of lube down to Charlie, the same one he'd used to help get the bullet into Mac. Charlie picked it up and oggled it with "ooh"s and "ahh"s before pulling his dick out and smearing a glob all over it. Mac trembled and under the touches and felt the head of Charlie's dick against his taint, pushing into him without hesitation. Mac whined again, but this time it was a sultry, more erotic sound as Charlie plunged himself deeper. The head slipped inside smoothly, but did not stop there. Charlie sheathed his entire dick inside Mac, still gripping the rope for control while allowing himself to adjust to the tightness. He could feel the vibration between his dick and the walls tightened around him, causing an extra shudder of pleasure. "Aw yeah you little bitch! You like it dont you? Youre my baby bitch boy!" Charlie leaned over a little, looking at Frank and having just a overly good fucking time for how much Mac wanted to strangle them both. "Toss me a chip, Frank!" Charlie gleamed, leaning forward and holding his mouth open. Frank fumbled into the bag, gathering a handful of chips and tossing a few his way. Charlie caught two in his mouth, but the others clattered below him, some landed on Mac's back and others on the carpeted floor. Charlie leaned down and licked the chips off Mac's skin, starting slowly thrust into him while he did. Mac leaned his head back, his front half hovering in front of him now as Charlie kept him closer. Charlie was filled with energy and ready for anythingm; No rules, no restrictions. Charlie was keeping a fast pace with short and rough thrusts that pushed the bullet into Mac further. Mac hung his head and crooned lustfully, thighs trembling as Charlie fucked him. "Hey Mac~ you sound just like those sluts! " Charlie teased, using his free hand to spank Mac repetitively, only making Mac fawn more as Charlie demolished him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, the drugs made the pleasure stronger and far more overwhelming. The way the room spun and the vibration traveled his entire form, distracted him and kept him far away from reality.  
Charlie started to jackhammer into the bullet, bringing Mac closer to the surface again. He moaned loudly, feeling his insides tense and he knew almost immediately he was really about to orgasm from anal penetration. "Fuck… oh god..." Mac panted, rocking his hips mindlessly in desperation for Charlie to fuck him until he orgasmed. Charlie, however, smashed his hips against Mac and spilled his seed inside. He groaned and rode out his excitement, but really he just wanted to keep fucking Mac's tight ass. Charlie slowed down and slipped out nice and slow, cum seeping down Mac's leg after he pulled out all the way. Mac could feel the vibrator go to a higher setting, shift deep within him, his walls tightening unintentionally around the bullet.   
"Okay okay Charlie get out of the way." Frank shoved him over and grabbed the rope from Charlie, yanking Mac so hard he fell over. Frank laughed and nudged Mac with his foot. "Get up ya dog bitch. Come over here. Now get down like dog, you freak." Frank grinned, smacking Mac's ass hard a few times. "Ohhh i do like sloppy seconds." He got all jazzed up, pulling Mac's hips closer, half of him propped up on the couch for leverage. He slipped his dick in a lot faster than Charlie. Frank's dick was thicker but shorter, though Mac really didn't care what kind of dick fucked him. He just wanted more stimulation. Charlie was leaning over close to Mac's face, teasing him relentlessly about being a little doggie bitch. Frank plowed into him like there was no tomorrow, then he came inside Mac too. He shoved Mac to the floor as soon as he was done with him and dropped the rope. Dennis knelt back down beside Mac now, phone still recording as he spoke, "If only luck were on your side." Dennis purred, petting Mac's head before turning off the camera. "My turn." Dennis lifted Mac quickly off the floor, dusting him off a bit and holding the rope. "You really are just a little baby bitch that anyone can do ANYTHING with." Dennis growled, focusing on Mac's expression. He wanted to get emotion from him and he wanted as much as possible. Dennis wanted to see him cry. He gestured at Frank and Charlie and pointed down to Mac, "Now you two remember what I told you to do?" Frank nodded and Charlie half nodded, planning to just play along with Frank.   
Dennis stared down at Mac's round, tanned butt, watching the semen seep down between his legs and drip onto the ground. It honestly turned him on more, though Frank and Charlie were gross, he liked the idea that Mac has been well used and stomped into submission. He leaned over to put his lips against the cusp of Mac's ear and whispered, "Listen here Mac… youre gonna be my little fuck toy whenever I want you, when im bored, when im horny and i dont have a chick to bang, youre gonna take care of it. Right? I know you want to do it. I know youll love it. Did you get that? You're mine now… okay baby?" Dennis used a sweet, soft voice and coaxed Mac with grinding his hard length between his ass and pressing it against the entrance. Mac shuddered and pushed his hips back slightly, wanting Dennis to fuck him senseless. He knows how Dennis fucks, slow and hard, thats how he needed it right now. His muscles ached for more stimulation, rocking slowly back against the dick. He replayed Dennis' words in his mind a few times back, grasping for the true gravity of the situation, then just nodded vigorously. Mac could not speak, knowing he would sound like a prepubescent boy whining if he did. A real curse of his.   
Charlie got down by Mac's face and lifted him up a little more, grinning wide at him. "Oh little doggy boy! You wanna be a puppy Mac? Yeah yeah you do awww oh look at you." Charlie cackled and leaned his head back, "oh yeah you loooove it i know you do. Cause youre a mutt. You little dirty cow!"   
Mac glared up at him and started to speak up, "Oh shut the fuck-" The rope was yanked back and Dennis plunged 50% of himself into Mac, effectively shutting him the fuck down and making a strange, luxuriously feral moan pour from his lips. His dick was still rock hard, though it seeped precum profusely as he had been on the edge since Frank came inside him. Mac panted, the sound of Frank and Charlie laughing at him was drowned out from his mind as Dennis pushed in further. He turned up the vibrator volume again and started to thoroughly ravage him, making Mac moan and whimper and buck his hips.   
Frank grabbed some beers and cracked them open, turning the volume of the porno up louder. He opened 4 bottles and kept two for himself, chugging them at the same time. It was messy, but that was the last thing Frank was worried about. Charlie took a bottle and sipped it, cozying up on the couch with his beer and watching Dennis demolish Mac. Surprisingly, it was a lot more satisfying to watch than he'd imagined. He could see how much Dennis enjoyed the power control, the thrill to utilize someone for pure selfish gain.   
Dennis spread Mac's ass, pressing his hips flush up against him. He leaned closer, whispering softly for only Mac to hear this time. "You feel me in you? That means i own you… you cant escape from me. I am your God now. I am your owner. You are my possession. Remember that, Mac. Any time you go to fuck anyone else. Keep that in your mind. You are mine… i control you." He ground his dick up against Mac's prostate, switching the bullet to the highest setting. Mac shuddered and his hips twitched, crying out as he orgasms. "Aaaaa...oh fuck Aaaaahhhh-" He pushes himself back against Dennis, panting heavily and riding out his orgasm. Dennis did not stop, he picked up speed and lifted Mac's hips closer, pounding his prostate over and over again. The thrusting had Mac turned to putty in Dennis' hands, toying with his insides and bringing him close to another orgasm from just the intense over stimulation of his body. Charlie leaned down in front of Mac's face, crouching beside him. "Look at me. Look at meeee MacDonald…." He snickered and grabbed Mac's chin with his fingers, he showed Mac his tongue, then placed two small squares on his tonghe before pressing their mouths together and shoving his tongue into Mac's mouth, pushing the drug against Mac's tongue, entertwining their tongues to stimulate the dissolving. Mac could feel it starting to break apart between them, dissolving in his mouth as Charlie did not let him over power at all. Most of the little squares dissolved on his tongue, but Charlie partook in some as well. He released Mac from the intense lip lock and grinned wide at him again. He laid his head on the floor next to Mac's and grinned at him, staring as Dennis annihilated Mac into the floor. "Ohhh little Mac. You have no idea what kind of shut you're in for." He stayed there even while Mac's legs trembled and he was clearly about to cum again, Charlie watched him, just inches from his face, holding his head against the ground. Mac was pinned doggy style when he was unable to hold back again and spilled his seed on his thighs and the floor. Dennis pushed until he too orgasmed again and pushed himself and the vibrator as deep as they could go.   
They dropped him almost at once, leaving him dripping, falling to his side, buzzing still deep within. Frank grabbed him up and positioned him on the couch, face smooshed into the cushions. Mac could not fight it, even when he felt something cold against his entrance again, he could only whimper while it plunged into him. It stopped and made him feel extremely full. It stung slightly from the thickness at the largest circumfrence of the plug. His wrist were untied, only to be cuffed, then he was gagged, and Charlie threw a blanket over him. A ball gag was placed over the cloth gag for extra security, then he was wrapped up in the blanket. They hooked a leash on the cuffs and yanked him forward, leaving the apartment wordlessly, like they had planned it all before. Mac pulled and tugged, but he didnt squirm too much after realizing how flimsy his only cover was. Dennis took the small vibrator remote from his pocket and switched it off until they got outside, where he switched it to the highest setting, watching Mac lean over and start crumbling. They were right by Dennis' car, so they threw him in the hatchback's trunk and all climbed in the vehicle. He could feel the drugs starting to kick in now, the world growing hazier by the minute. Mac was on the floor of the vehicle, straining to be free and trying not to moan. The sensations began heightening to strange and abstract levels. If the fact Mac was a closeted homo wasn't enough to justify his shrillness and excitement, then the humiliation and torture would be the perfect thing to end with here. They drove for what felt to Mac like 2 hours, though it was probably only 10 minutes, he was a trembling, flustered mess in the back of the car. He started moaning and yelling from underneath the double gag; clearly they knew he would try to yell. Mac squirmed his hips, shifting the plug around a bit as he tried to sit up, but when he succeeded he pushed the plug in more.   
He leaned his head back and tried to lift his hips to shift over onto his knees, but the sensation of the buzzing and the large intruding butt plug shifted in him constantly and made small whimpers escape out from his chest. The vehicle pulled to a stop and he heard the car doors open and close. The trunk popped and he watched as the hatch lifted up and there stood Frank Dennis and Charlie, grabbing him instantly and dragging into the building. They had taken him to the bar. He struggled and twisted, but they just kept dragging him and didnt stop till they reached the bathroom and shoved the door open. They pushed him inside and threw him on the floor, chaining him up to a water pipe attached to a urinal. Mac was then left to rot, until they set him free.


End file.
